Fear Lust and Hate
by Nevi
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* Bulma,Krillen,and Gohan finally arrive on Namek but many suprises and danger await them.Soon after we find out that Bulma has a secret that she hid all her life; even from her parents. Who will she tell? her friends or possibly her worst en
1. Bulma goes Beserk

****

Fear lust and hate

By: Nevi

Email: Nevi@emailaccount.com

Aim/aol/nim: ChibiNikki62

A/N: Ok……..I'm Nevi………..incase you didn't guess……..and as usual this is a B/V get together. But guess what? It's A/U as always!! Well slightly at least. This is when Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan go to Namek. This almost fallows the plot line. But there are many twists and stuff to come. And I don't remember if Yamcha and Bulma are still together but they are now!! I'm not sure exactly what is going to happen. Well I don't wanna take up ALL of your time so lets start the story……….

Makoto : Wait…….what about me? 

Nevi: Oh, yes………….this is my sayian mate Makoto!! Well if you want I guess you can say the disclaimer…….

Disclaimer: Nevi owns nothing………..nothing what so ever……….except for her computer……but that's it.

Nevi: *growls slightly* Well anyways on with the chapter………

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ages: (Nevi: cause I changed them!! Its my story I can do what I want!!)

Makoto: you can?

Nevi: Well, I guess I can, if I wanted Freiza to run around like a monkey with Rabies I could make him……..*starts to laugh thinking about that*

Makoto: *Sighs*

Buruma:19

Krillen:21

Gohan:8

Goku:21

Vegeta:21

(I will add more if I need to)

Buruma sat down in one of the recliners that was inside her capsule house. She sat glaring at the two dragon balls that lay on the table in front of her. "Krillen and Gohan better hurry…………"

She stood up and pushed one of the balls on the ground. Its five stars glittered in the artificial light that came from the ceiling. Sighing she walked into her bedroom and sat down on bed. The scarlet bedspread matched the shag rug perfectly. She looked at a picture of her and Yamcha. She sighed. "Yamcha……" a tear ran down her cheek thinking about him.

Buruma grabbed the picture and hugged it close to her chest. She looked up at the ceiling. It had been almost 3 hours since Gohan and Krillen had left. Three LONG hours. "This planet is so boring…….I cant even go outside or Krillen and Gohan will yell at me for leaving the stupid Dragon balls unattended……." she then put the picture back on the nightstand and stood up. She looked around the room. She felt like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and looked in it. She grinned as she saw a container of milk and a batch of cookies.

"awwww…………….mom must've made them for me!!" she grabbed both the milk and the cookies and then grabbed a cup and poured milk into it. Putting the milk back in the refrigerator she took the cookies and her glass of milk and smirked. "Well then, they did say I couldn't LEAVE the house but they never said anything about getting something from outside."

Grabbing her cookies and cup of milk she headed towards the front door of the Capsule house. The door suddenly shot opened and Krillen and Gohan walked in. "Hey Buruma!! Oh……thanks!!" said Krillen. He and Gohan walked over to Buruma and Krillen grabbed the glass of milk and drank it and then put it back in her still cupped hand. Gohan grabbed ten of the twelve cookies and put them in his mouth savoring the taste.

"Yeah, thanks Buruma!!" Said Gohan and Krillen as they walked into the living room and took the DragonBall that was still on the table.

Buruma was now furious. She squeezed the glass cup for all she was worth. The cup shattered under her hand and the pieces fell to the ground. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT MY COOKIES MY MOM GAVE ME!!! I WAS GONNA EAT THEM!!! AND KRILLEN YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY MILK!!" she said now screaming.

"Gees Buruma. Calm down, I though you were giving it to me. Sorry. Well me and Gohan here gotta go." Saying that him and Gohan flew out of the door with one of the DragonBalls.

Buruma sighed. "Well I guess I don't get any cookies now……" she paused and looked around the room. She had that feeling again. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen determined to make some cookies for herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mean While

Freiza sat in his Chair that was hovering about a foot off the ground. "Where is the ginue force?!?! They should have been here 2 minutes ago!!"

Freiza looked at a slug like creature that was standing at one of the computers. "You!! What is keeping the Ginue force from arriving?!?!"

The slug slightly quivered and typed in multiple codes and then looked back towards Freiza. "They have been caught in the gravitational pull of one of the planets they were passing and should be about one day late.

Freiza slammed his fist against the keyboard of the person in front of him. "Is there anything we can do?!?"

He shook his head. "No, there isn't……"

Freiza looked at the slug and pointed a finger at him. "Fine………." a ki ball formed at the tip of his finger and then he shot it at the slugs heart instantly killing him. "Take this carcass away from here."

Immediately a few others grabbed the carcass and left the room.

Freiza smirked "Just because the Ginue force isn't here yet doesn't mean you will get all those DragonBalls monkey……." He said while staring out the front window of his space craft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile

Vegeta flew silently through the air looking for the two remaining DragonBalls that he needed. "Immortality is almost mine."

He continued flying looking for them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nevi: Ok!!! So that was the first Chappie!!

Makoto: Chappie?

Nevi: Yes……..Chappie………And in the disclaimer you forgot something else I own….

Makoto: I did?

Nevi: Yes you did!! The most important of all!! Well maybe not the most important……..after my computer!! Yeah you forgot the second most important thing I own!!

Makoto: What?

Nevi: You!!!

Makoto: Oh……….how could I forget that one……..

Nevi: Well PLEASE review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! And if you wanna email me for anything then just email me at Nevi@emailaccount.com

Makoto: Yep!! And since I got a email box 2 you can email me at Makoto@emailaccount.com


	2. No i wont give you the dragonball!!!

****

Fear Lust and Hate

By: Nevi

Email: **Nevi@emailaccount.com**

Aim/Aol/Nim: ChibiNikki62

Nevi: *checks mail* Ok……..I have no emails………..

Makoto: *checks mail* I do!! Its from……..*reads email* Ebay………

Nevi: They've found you……….

Makoto: What?

Nevi: Now your gonna get junk mail all the time……..

Makoto: oh…….

Disclaimer: I own my computer and Makoto……………

Buruma sat down again and then saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and sighed. "Oh………its just the DragonBall……….Wait! I though Krillen and Gohan took the DragonBall!!! Oh no!! They must've only saw one of them!!"

Quickly she stood up and grabbed the orange ball off of the floor and ran over to the door. She quickly opened the door and ran towards the outside only to be stopped. She ran into something hard falling back onto the floor. She looked up in horror and quickly grabbed the ball and held it close to her chest and backed up still sitting on the floor.

"Give me the ball onna!!" Commanded the flame-haired prince.

"Never!!" she said as she stood up and grabbed a gun off of the table nearby. She coked it and then pointed it at his. Her fingers trembled on the trigger.

"Your puny weapons cant harm me."

"Y-you wanna b-bet?" She pulled the trigger as a single concealed ki ball came out of it and hit Vegeta in the chest. He stumbled backwards.

"What the fuck?!?!"

"Concealed ki. Most powerful weapon i've made so far."

"You made that?"

She nodded and pointed it at him again. "Leave!"

"Not until I get the ball!!"

She grabbed the ball. She remembered something that Krillen had told her before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back

"Buruma, Vegeta has the other five DragonBalls. If he gets these two then were good as gone."

She nodded. "I know that."

"That's why we have to protect them. If he ever tries to get the ball away from you just destroy it. We would then at least have a chance to get away."

She nodded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She looked at the ball and then pointed the gun at it.

"Woman what are you doing?!?!"

"Getting rid of this ball…….."

"Woman, listen to me. Don't destroy it."

"And why should I listen to you! You're a sayian. The sayian who killed my friends and threatened to destroy my planet!"

"Woman. If you destroy that ball then there is no chance of any of us living threw this."

"But goku is coming!"

"Yes, I know Kakarot is coming but he still might not be strong enough to beat Freiza."

Her fingers trembled on the trigger. "I cant give you the ball Vegeta! I promised Krillen and Gohan I wouldn't!"

"Woman! I command you to give me that ball immediately!"

"Never!! If you didn't threaten my planet or kill my friends I might ha………." She paused and looked up at the ceiling. "What's that?"

"Woman just give me the ball. There's nothing there."

She walked over to Vegeta and took the scouter off of his eye and pressed a button and watched as the numbers decreased and then increased. "WOMAN!! GIVE ME MY SCOUTER BACK!!"

Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the ceiling. She paused and then grabbed the ball and pulled Vegeta by his hand out of the house and into a crevice nearby.

She ducked down with the ball close to her. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!?!"

She shushed him. Suddenly the ground began to shake and 3 meteor-like objects fell from the sky and plummeted into the ground. Buruma gasped and looked at Vegeta "You can fly right?"

He nodded.

"Well get us out of here!"

He looked at her strangly. "Why should I help you?"

She growled. "Because you've ruined my life. Get me out of here now or ill destroy the dragonBall!!"

Without any questions other then those Vegeta picked her up and flew into the sky far away from where they were.

After about 20 minuites of flying Vegeta landed and put Buruma down. "Now give me the ball!"

"Whats wrong with you Vegeta?!? Don you know who they were?!?!"

"No I don't, and I really don't care just give me the fucking DragonBall!!"

She glared daggers at him. "Those people back there were Meterians."

"What?"

She unwound something from her waist and wrapped it around the ball. "A very deadly race of people." she took a white container out of her pocket and took out rather large capsule. She pressed the button on top and threw it at the ground. When the smoke cleared a large house was there.

Vegeta was staring at here in disbelief. Not because of the house though. "You're a sayian?!?!"

Nevi: Evil Cliffie!! Well please please review!! Oh and if you would like to email me just email me at

**Nevi@emailaccount.com**

And if you would like to email Makoto just email him at

**Makoto@emailaccount.com**

Well see you soon!!!


	3. Id rather not speak about it

****

Fear Lust and Hate

By: Nevi

Email: **Nevi@emailaccount.com**

Aim/Aol/Nim: ChibiNikki62

Nevi: I gots Mail!!

Makoto: You do?

Nevi: Yep!! From…………never mind

Makoto: Who?

Nevi: My brother

Makoto: Tje?

Nevi: no

Makoto: Ryu?

Nevi: No

Makoto: Zach?

Nevi: No

Makoto: So that must mean its from Tai!

Nevi: It took you that long to find it out?

Disclaimer: Nevi owns nothing except for her computer.

**Bunni Girl****= *coughcoughyephewillinlaterchapterscoughcough* LoLz!!**

**Mushi-azn****= Yep!! So don't I!! ^^ I continued now!! Yay!!**

Bulma stared at him. "No! Im not a sayian! And im happy im not a sayian!"

"But………your tail."

She looked behind her and saw a tail was wrapped around the DragonBall. "Yay!! My tail grew back!!" She wagged her tail slightly with the dragon ball still binded in it.

"Well if your not a sayian then what the hell are you?!?!"

Buruma just smirked at him. ((A/N: Wow! Buruma smirking. Hee hee hee……don't mind me.)) "You mean you didn't figure it out by now?"

He shook his head slightly.

"Tuff luck then. Thanks again but I got to go and see Gohan and Krillen."

She slowly started to walk away with the DragonBall still in her tails possession only to be stopped when a strong hand grabbed onto her shoulder.

Vegeta spun her around to face him and put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes and shook her slightly. "Woman! If you want to live one more day of your pethit life then hand ove the dragionball!" he yelled at her in a hostile tone.

She stared at him. Her sky blue eyes pleading for him to stop. "Vegeta. Listen to me. We need the dragonballs, the fate of the whole universe depends on it. Remember when I told you about the Meterians?"

He nodded now letting go of her.

"They're stronger then you cn ever imagine. More powerful then you, all the Z warriors, all of Freiza's workers, and Freiza put together. Freiza is the one who probably called on them to come….or else……." She shook her head trying not to think about it.

"Or else what?" asked Vegeta

"Or else……"

"Woman spit it out!!"

"Or else we could be in more trouble then you can even think of!!" she shouted at him.

He stared at her just relizing something. "How do you know about the Meterians?"

She sighed. "Onna! Tell me! You could end up being of some importance."

"Vegeta, theres something about me I never told anyone. I never thought you would be the first person I told. You have to promise me you wont tell anyone."

He looked at her strangly. "Sayians don't promise. Ill try to not tell anyone though."

  
She nodded and looked down at the ground. "Vegeta……

AQ/N: Ok!!! There you go!! Chapters all done!! And guess what?!?! I gots 2 emails!! Yay!! And so far 2 Reviews!! W00t W00t!! Only the first day that its out!! Im thinking about changing something I had planned though. Please Review!! More Reviews= chapters coming out sooner!! Well Makoto gave me an idea to have mailing list. So if you would like to be informed when I update the story just email me at **_MailingList@emailaccount.com_**

And in the subject of the email write "Fear Lust and Hate" Well untill next time. Mata Ne!!


	4. Onward to Guru's!

****

Fear Lust and Hate

By: Nevi

Email: **Nevi@emailaccount.com**

Aim/Aol/Nim: ChibiNikki62

A/N: Yes, i'm Sorrie…….. It was a evil cliffy and I knew that. I'm trying to add a few chapters a week. At least 1. Yep! Well…………5 reviews in 1 day!!! Yay!! Ooooooo…….and guess what?!?!? The 50th reviewer gets to be in my story!! Hee hee hee!! Yep!! Well that's it……..

Makoto: So review!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Makoto, myself, my computer. And *digs threw pocket* A few dust bunnies and a penny……….yep…….i'm rich!!

"Vegeta…….."

"What women!! Tell me!!"

She ignored him and looked down at a necklace around her neck. The blue stone it shimmered in the light. "The Meterians once controlled hundreds of planets in a far away galaxy. The more planets they conquered the bigger their empire expanded and the more hostile they became. They treated everyone like slaves. They were slaves to them. Children were either killed or tortured at a young age and raised as warriors if they survived……" She paused and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Their coming………"

"Whos coming?"

"The Meterians and……."

"And who?!?!"

"Im……..not…….sure"

He looked up where she was looking and put on his scouter. "The…..Ginue…….Force"

"who?" aske Buruma

"Don't mind that right now! We have to get the dragonballs before they arrive!"

She looked at him. "I don't trust you Vegeta…."

"Onna, if this is the only time in your life you believe me then do it now!!"

She looked into his charcoal eyes and slightly nodded. "Vegeta, I swear that if your lieing I'll find a way to kill you."

"Ok! Just where the fuck is the other DragonBall?!?!"

"With Krillen and Gohan….."

"Where'd they go?!?"

"To see Guru……."

"Guru?"

"The eldest namek. Hes going to release their inner power. Maybe he'll release yours too….."

"I don't care we need to get there NOW!!!"

She nodded and put on the scouter she took from him earlier. "They went…." she looked around for their power level. "North west of here…."

"Ok……" He picked her up and started to fly to Guru's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 2 hours later.

Buruma was asleep in Vegeta's arms ((a/n: Awwww…….how sweet!)) as he landed outside of Guru's house. He looked down at her and put her on the ground standing up. Her eyes fluttered open as he did so. "We're here?"

"Woman, what do you think!"

"Sorrie! I was asleep!" She yawned and walked over to the building. Knocking on the door and then it suddenly opened and standing in the door was a tall namek who looked like Piccolo.

"Who are you?" He asked.

A/N: Ok!!! All done this chapter. Im sorry that their so short but the shorter they are the more chapters I get posted and the faster I post them. Yes, im sorry about how Buruma didn't finish the story. And im still sorry about the evil cliffy. You must hate me even more now………..Well please review! Ill try to get the next chapter posted asap. Don't forget to join me mailing list! Just email **MailingList@emailaccount.com**** and in the subject box put "Fear Lust and Hate" and then I can email you when I get a new chapter up! Ja ne!!**


	5. The fate of the universe is in your hand...

****

Fear Lust and Hate

By: Nevi

Email: **Nevi@emailaccount.com**

Aim/Aol/Nim: ChibiNikki62

Nevi: Thankies! Thankies! Thankies! Thankies!!

Makoto: For……..what?

Nevi: *looks at him* Not you! Them *points to reviewers* All 15 of them!! 15 in one day!!

Disclaimer: I own my computer, Makoto, and a penny…..my brother stole my dust bunnies………..

Buruma looked up at the green man's face in a questioning manner. "Piccolo?" she tilted her head slightly while looking.

Vegeta who was now standing about five feet behind Buruma was also wondering if he was Piccolo. Out of all the Namek's he's seen none of them looked like Piccolo. He did remember the little Namek that was now standing behind the taller Namek.

"No…i'm not Piccolo. Nail is my name. Why are you here?"

"I need to speak with Krillen and Gohan." said Buruma

"Name" he asked in more a statement then a question

"Buruma……tell them that I need to speak with them ASAP." she said

He nodded and entered the house closing the door behind him. Buruma quickly turned her head and faced Vegeta. "Vegeta, just stay quiet so you don't cause anymore trouble."

"Woman, i'm not being ordered around by you! I'm the sayian no ouji and you should treat me like one! I can do as I please."

She sighed and redirected her attention back to the door as it slowly crept open.

"Oh, hey Buruma!" said Krillen while walking outside of the house.

"Where's Gohan?"

"He's inside with Guru right now…." said Krillen who was cut off by Buruma

"I need the DragonBall Krillen" said Buruma

"Wh-" he started to ask

"Because were in more trouble then ever!!" Yelled Vegeta.

Krillen looked behind Buruma and saw Vegeta. "um…….Vegeta…….."

He looked at Buruma "Buruma, Vegeta Is gonna try and get the DragonBall…………we have to get out of here now." he whispered

"Baldie! don't think I couldn't hear you!" shouted Vegeta

Krillen went pale. "Don't worry, two evil forces have arrived…….Vegeta said th-"

"And you believed what he said!?!?" said Krillen as soon as he heard her say Vegeta said….

"Krillen, I know at least one of the forces are evil. We need the DragonBall……."

"Buruma……….you better know what your doing……….the fate of the universe is now in your hands." He handed her the DragonBall and she nodded. She knew that the fate of everyone was in her hands. The tyrant Freiza had to be stopped.

She looked towards Vegeta "Ok, lets go….."

He nodded and picked her up. His eyes gleaming at the sight of the last DragonBall. He hovered above the ground a little and then quickly flew towards where his DragonBalls were.

Buruma sighed. She was now carrying a DragonBall and holding one in her tail. Luckily Krillen hadn't noticed or else he'd probably think she was a sayian also, just like Vegeta though. 'If he'd thought that he would have never given me the DragonBall….' she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master Freiza. The ginue force has arrived"

"Good……bring them in here."

The creature nodded and left the room. "Poor monkey, now its him and those weak earthlings against the ginue force…" he smirked. He had always wanted to see Vegeta die, not when he was young though, no, when he was older and would actually be able to defend himself a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three people stood in a group about seven miles away from where Vegeta had hid his DragonBalls. They all looked like humans. They talked to each other. Finally one of them nodded and soon after the other two did also.

"Good, we meet back here after we find them."

The tallest one nodded. "we should meet back here at dusk if we don't find them."

"You sure about that Ternen?"

He nodded. "That ways if we don't find them then we can eat and sleep and try again tomorrow."

"Fine…" said the third figure. "Its settled then. We meet back here at dusk with or without them."

The other two nodded and flew off in different directions.

"Don't think you've gotten away from us……..not even close." said the third figure as it flew away in a different direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nevi: Finished! Yay!! I'm sorry their not that long but I will try and make them longer from now on. Once again please review! Thankies to all my reviewers so far!! Ill update more later, I have to go over my brother Tai's house to decorate for Tje's b-day!! Well Ja ne and email me if you want to!!


	6. Important

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	7. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
